Уацин
General information A lot of the grammar is derived from German, but none of the Vocabulary, or anything else, really. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet NOTE: У '''ONLY makes the /w/ sound if preceding another vowel (i.e. the word "Уaцин" pronounced '''wät̪͡s̪iːn). NOTE: И''' ONLY makes the /j/ sound if preceding another vowel, as with '''У. The only exception to this word is the indefinite article for humanly-class, иo, pronounced iʲʌ. NOTE: Й''' will "strongly" palatalize (make a /j/ sound) when following a vowel. For example: the natural-class, dative-case form of the 2nd-person singular: фравэй is pronounced '''fɹɑveɪjə. NOTE: Ь '''will, whenever present (unless after consonant), always denote a glottal stop. For instance: in the definite article for the magical-class (тлoьe), it will be pronounced '''tlɒʔe. However, when Ь''' is present after a consonant, it will immediately palatalize that consonant, much like what it does in Russian, (and, when at the end of a word, add a "schwa" sound) as in the dative-case, natural-class forms of Third Person Singular pronouns: равь, рувь, рэвь, ривь. They are pronounced, respectively: '''rävʲə ruvʲə revʲə rivʲə. Phonotactics Syllables can take the form ©(V)®©V©®(V)©, "C" being any consonant, and "V" being any vowel. The other syllabic combinations are as follows (in order from most used to least): CVCVC, CVC, CCVCC, CVVC, CV, VC, VVC, CCV, CVV, VCC, VCV, VCR, VVR, VRV, RV, & R C=лжцвптрнйкдфшθ V=эиауео R=ь Grammar Nouns Nouns in can inflect for several reasons: *Number *Case *Class *Definiteness Уaцин nouns can be either singular (SG) or plural (PL). They may be either definite (DEF) or indefinite (IDEF). The nouns can belong to one of four classes: natural (NATR), magical (MAG), humanly (HUM), or inanimate (INMT). Person To conjugate regular verbs, you change the first couple letters of the verb to make it follow this chart: * Gender neutral will mean any living humanoid who has a drawing to either sex, or none at all. Tense To conjugate a verb for Past Tense, add the suffix -ви. To conjugate a verb for Future Tense, add the suffix -цин. All Conjugations Simplified version of all regular conjugations shown below: Plurals Whenever a word ends in a consonant, add "-эп" to the end to form a plural to any noun; if it ends in a vowel, add "-п" to the end. Nevertheless, when a noun ends in Ь', the ending will still be "-эп" but the 'Ь will change to a Й'. Ownership/Possessiveness To make a name (or noun) the owner of an object, let's say "Valerie's name," you would write their name, in which case this does work out in this alphabet, and add ,п or ,эп depending on whether or not there is a vowel on the end. To see it completely written down: "Валери,п циан." name. So, just to clarify, instead of writing 's at the end of a name or using an apostrophe, you'd use a comma and then add ,п or ,эп. Just like plurals. More on ownership (Genitive Case) explained slightly in the Pronoun Case section. Negation To negate a sentence, add the word 'пуpну at the end of the sentence, or, if very complicated, directly after the verb that is to be negated. Word Order Уaцин has the “SVO” (Subject, Verb, Object) word order, which just so happens to be the English word order. However, Уaцин can be free flowing word order, but with more complicated sentences, it is counted as SVO. In the case of questions, the word order is the same as English as well. For every interjection/exclamation, the verb comes first, then the subject/direct object/etc. much like the English version of the phrase "Thank you," Уaцин's word order states that the verb (thank) will be stated before the subject/DO (you). Since "Thank you" is a shortened form of "I thank you," the direct object would have to be you, which is why I keep saying "subject/DO." Pronoun Case To know exactly what I am basing this off of, view the chart on this page . However, if you want to see more in-depth charts about personal pronouns and their case/class then scroll down to the Personal Pronouns, cont'd section. When you are in doubt on which pronoun to use - rather, which class to put it in - simply use the inanimate class (if the object is inanimated), but if the noun/thing/person you are talking to is living, then put it into the class-natural category. Class/Determiners Since Уaцин is the official language of the dryads, there are four classes: Natural, Magical, Humanly, and Inanimate. The definite and indefinite articles of these classes are as follows: Personal Pronouns, cont'd Singular Plural Demonstrative Pronouns Like verbs, demonstrative pronouns all have their own prefixes (йе-), according to class and case. The demonstrative pronouns will be in the Уaцин/Dictionary. Yet, they will be in the (technically speaking) "infinitive" form - as will the Nominative Case/Class Nature prefix. Modal Verbs All modal verbs will begin with the letters ди-, much like how regular verbs begin with лэ-. The conjugation and placement of modal verbs is very much like the German conjugation and placement of the verbs according to modal verbs. This rule I am implying is as follows: "The modal verb will be conjugated normally, and modifies the infinitive verb, which is placed at the end of the sentence." Modal Verb conjugation (of the prefix) follows this chart: For example, "I want to read the book," would literally translate to, "I want the book to read." So, in Уацин, it would read: "Ани цуйунэ вур фуциьа лэциьэ." Interjections Formal Now, this may seem silly, and it is kind of like German's command punctuation, but with all of Уацин's interjection punctuation, there is an exclamation point (!) at the end of every sentence (interjection). Another thing that every interjection sentence has is that they are speaking directly ''to ''someone, so if it is "Hello," it will literally translate to "Hello Greetings you!" (word order is stated in the Word Order section.) Keep in mind that all of these interjections are formal, none of them are informal. Informal However, the informal forms of the same phrases are below: Vocabulary Full Dictionary/Lexicon: here. Example text Category:Languages Category:Artlangs Category:Cyrillic Conlangs